Decievement of the Betrayed Heart
by Ankomaru
Summary: Tenten's heart is stripped apart slowly until there is nothing left. NejiTen. Eventual onesided NejiHina Rated T for safety?


Tenten knew Neji cared for her. He would never say it, but it was the small things that reminded her how much she meant to him. He just wasn't used to it; showing emotion. He was always so calm. Sometimes though, she felt like she was decieving herself, that she was making excuses for him. But the fact that he would get her gifts, take her out to dates when he wasn't on a mission, that showed that her loved her, right? 

XXX

Lately, Neji's been gone more and more often. And his missions aren't even the cause of it. He's been at the Hyuuga compound, training with Hinata for her Jonin exams. Tenten felt left out, since he wouldn't even let her visit, or that he wouldn't even come by to see her. Tenten scolded herself. She needed to be more understanding, she reasoned. Hinata needed Neji at this time more than she did.

XXX 

Tenten could barely control her heart; it felt like it was pounding so loudly. Neji had just asked her out on a date; it had been nearly a month since their last one. She flopped onto her bad and hugged her pillow, sighing wistfully. Then she got up suddenly and ran to the phone. She was going to need help fixing herself up, since she wasn't so experienced in the make-up and clothing field. She phones Sakura, Ino and Hinata to come over and go shopping with her. Sakura and Ino happily comply, but Hinata doesn't pick up. 

XXX

When Sakura finishes the last touch on her make-up, Tenten feels like a model. She looks beautifully elegant, without looking overdressed. Her hair is down in luscious curls that extend to her waist and her face looks like it's glowing naturally. The phone rings, and Tenten picks it up at once, hoping it's Neji; it is.

"Tenten, there's been an emergency."

There's an unsettling feeling in Tenten's stomach; she grips the phone.

"Hinata-chan, she's collapsed-"

Since when did he call address her by _chan_, Tenten mused.

"I'm sorry" and "Later" is all Tenten hears from him next before the line goes dead. It takes her a moment to hang up and put the phone down herself. She walks to her room. She is no longer smiling. 

XXX

The next day, Tenten visits Hinata in the hospital. She was still upset about last night, but she pushed the ache away as her concern for her younger friend flooded her. She sees Neji snoozing in the waiting room. She smiles gently to herself; it was so unlike him to be out of his guard like that. She is told to go to room 241. She knocks gently.

"Come in." The voice sounds weak. Tenten thinks this guiltily and berates herself for using "weak".

She enters and offers a smile to the younger Hyuuga. Hinata looks shocked and lightly nervous.

"Tenten-san! I wasn't expecting you. but this is a nice surprise." Hinata murmurs. She smiles softly; delicately.

"Hinata-chan, what happened? Was Neji training to hard on you again? Are you okay?" Tenten inquires politely.

"Ah well, it was my fault. I tripped and hit my head. Had a small concussion. Hahah...stupid no?" Hinata chuckles nervously.

"As long as you're alright. Neji-kun sounded so worried over the phone." Tenten speaks thoughfully. Hinata looks uncomfortable at the mention of Neji's name. Tenten notices this and looks over the Hyuuga. She notices her eyes look glazed.

"Hinata-chan? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Tenten rushes to her side.

"Tenten..I'm so...Sorry..I..." Small single tears are slipping down Hinata's cheeks.

"Hinata-chan, it's fine! Really! Me and Neji can reschedule our date another time!" Tenten tries to console her. Hinata looks at Tenten for a moment, disbelief across her features. Tenten is wondering what Hinata's thinking.

"Neji nii-san...hasn't told you...has he?" Hinata looks pained.

Tenten is confused. "Told me what?" She feels her heart pumping and is aware of blood flowing through her veins rapidly.

"We are...the clan...they decided...for us to marry." Hinata's not looking at Tenten while she says this; her head is down and her gaze is lowered.

For a second, Tenten couldn't hear anything. Her chest felt like weights were dropped upon it. Then, she feels like she wants to laugh. To laugh and laugh and laugh; laugh as if this is the funniest joke she's ever heard. That's what she does. She laughs softly, laughs continuously, and tears trickle down her face against her will. She doesn't bother to wipe them away as she throws her head back and laughs. Hinata at that moment wraps her arms around the older girl. She murmurs apologies and words of comfort in Tenten's ear, but Tenten still cannot hear anything. 

XXX

The day of the wedding is here. It is gorgeous, beautiful, small. The stench of riches and pride are everywhere. But there is no happiness anywhere; it's cold. It feels like a court when Neji and Hinata are ceremoniously wed. Tenten knows this isn't what Hinata wanted, and while feeling sorry for herself, she also feels for Hinata; yet she can't stop the envious feeling in her heart, or the part of her that so badly wants to hate Hinata, but she can't, has no right to, because this isn't Hinata's fault.

Hinata walks down the aisle, and Tenten sees her eyes search for something. She's looking for Naruto. He didn't come. He purposefully asked for a mission, and left yesterday. He didn't want to deal with the pain, so he was shoving it aside. Smart boy, Tenten thought.

Neji and Hinata walk down the aisle hand in hand. A soft look of something unreadable on Hinata's face. Tenten looks at Neji.He doesn't notice her, and she feels like her skin is stinging everywhere. And then she catches it, the small, nearly invisble upturned corner of his mouth. The smile. She always loved his cocky and overconfident smirks. She never saw a smile from him. But this, this was the first time she had ever witnessed it. The first time she ever saw his smile, it pierced her heart.


End file.
